Pretty Girl (Gabriel Macht)
by infantilejoy
Summary: In which Gabriel Macht becomes completely immersed in a woman half his wit and double his heart. (Yes, I realize that Gabriel is married with two kids in real life, but this is fanfiction.)
1. 01 Pretend

Cameras flashed. Photographers tried to get her attention. The surrealism of the moment was overwhelming for her. Draped in an elegant green Monique Lhuiller dress, Bryn took another step towards the end of the plush red carpet. She turned to face the photographers and tried to keep from squinting at the multiple camera flashes.

"Right this way, Miss Gardner," called an attendant standing just out of the cameras' views.

She sent one last dazzling smile, showed off her heels, and went slowly off the carpet.

The evening air was warm. The sun still shone in the sky at six-thirty and the clouds still lazily floated past. She was patting her face, making sure no makeup had smeared.

"Gabriel!"

"Gabriel, over here!"

Before going on to the ritualistic interviews, since there was no one yet behind her, Bryn peeked out from behind the wall, but another wall still protected her from prying eyes.

Outside she saw Gabriel Macht, one of Hollywood's most prized bachelors, the producer and main actor in one of USA's (the television channel) hit series, "Suits." He stood with his hands in his pockets and gave a smile. More flashes and calls from the photographers came, and, before Gabriel could turn his head and see, Bryn walked off to the interviews. She didn't want a cocky celebrity wondering why she looked like she was spying on him.

Another camera, one broadcasting live for television, was pointed at her and the interviewer was fake-smiling as she welcomed Bryn's belated arrival.

"Was there a hold-up?" The interviewer asked semi-jokingly.

"Yes," Bryn replied, trying to think of a better excuse than _I was watching Gabriel Macht_. "I tripped and twisted my ankle. They had to have someone check it out before they let me go on."

"Ooh," the interviewer said, pity in her voice. "I know what that's like. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine."

"Well, good. So, who are you wearing tonight?"

"This is Monique Lhuiller," Bryn pointed out, holding out the extensive folds of the dress's skirt. "And these are Marc Jacobs." She stuck out her right foot to show off her green satin pumps.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Bryn. Thanks for your time."

"Thank you." Bryn made her way up to the main hall for the awards show.

Inside, she looked in the windows of the door to the stage and auditorium.

Every actor you could imagine was already seated and listening to a pre-show speaker.

 _I can't go in there after it's started!_

Just then, Gabriel Macht came up beside her and looked in the window she was looking in.

"Damn," he whispered. "Hey, you want to wing it with me, be fashionably late?"

"Are you joking? We can't go in there now."

"Sure we can. We were invited. Just pretend to be my date and we can sit towards the back so we don't disturb too many people."

"I am not pretending to be your date. Everybody will think-"

"Who the hell cares? We have to go in, so either go by yourself or go with me."

She looked at him pointedly, trying to see if he was serious or not. He stared back and his brown eyes whispered _catch me if you can._

"Give me your arm," she demanded.

He smirked and held out his arm for her to hold. After glancing at one another one last time, they gently pushed both doors open and walked in.

No one seemed to notice, except for a few seated near the back, but that was to be expected.

Gabriel nodded at the few who stared, like everything was perfectly normal.

As they sat down quietly, he tucked her hair behind her ear. "You're one hell of an actor," he whispered.

"I'm an ac _tress_ , thank you," she retorted softly.

He put his arm around the back of her chair _just to play the part,_ he insisted. They settled down to listen to the end of the speaker's speech.

"And now, nominees, past winners, and Hollywood's best, welcome to the 88th Academy Awards."


	2. 02 Philosophical

Bryn had walked in with three nominations and walked out with one win. She held the award upright in her hands as she posed for post-awards pictures.

"Congratulations," a deep voice called out to her. She turned her head to see Gabriel, trying again to play the part of her date.

She leaned in to hug him with a not-so-unnoticeable fake smile gracing her lips.

"You don't have to keep this up," she spoke acidly as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

He pulled away, grinning. "I rather like it."

She playfully smacked him on the arm, pretending to really be crushing on him.

"Why don't you... Join me in my car?" She asked sweetly.

He nodded and they headed off, away from the prising cameras.

"What are you _doing?"_ She half-yelled as soon as the doors were shut. "I didn't want to be your _actual_ date!"

"We can't give them half a show and never finish it."

She looked back out her darkened window to see if anyone was around. "Goddamn it, Gabriel, this isn't a fucking television show!"

"Are you going to the afterparty?"

"For the love of God, pay attention."

"I'm sorry, I can't afford to."

She looked at him and the shit-eating look on his face. "You think this is all a joke, don't you? My mother was probably watching the awards _on live television_ and now she's most likely in the hospital for a heart attack."

"Because she saw you with a man?"

"Because she saw me with a _boy_."

His eyebrows went up in feigned sadness. "Oh, come on, that hurt!"

"I am not putting up with this. I don't even know you." She started to reach for the door handle.

"Why can't you try to?"

She stopped moving.

Gabriel's sense of sarcasm stayed. "Hey, I asked you a question earlier, didn't I?" Then his tone got more serious. "Are you going to the afterparty?"

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"You always have a choice. You just have to ask yourself which one is right."

Bryn sighed and turned to face him. "You know, I've always heard you're philosophical."

"You can take this the wrong way, or you can take this the right way: I've heard absolutely nothing about you. Who is the mysterious Bryn Gardner?"

"A woman who punches douchebags in the face. Now, to answer your impatient question, yes, I was planning on going to the afterparty."

"Was?"

She rolled her eyes. "I have to change, then I'll be there."

"I'll pick you up?"

"I passed my driver's test, Mister Macht."

"Can't a gentleman pick up his lady?"

"I'm not your lady. I'm driving myself to and from the party."

"Fine, I'll be the bigger person here and drive you home when you're too drunk to give me your address." Gabriel smirked.

She reached over and slapped him, leaving a bright red hand mark on his left cheek. "Let's see what the media thinks of your lady. Get out of my car."

But his crude sense of humor hadn't left. "See you tonight, babe." He winked and bravely strode out of the car, adjusting his suit inconspicuously so as not to allude to having sexual relations with Bryn inside her vehicle.

 _See you at nine, asshole._


End file.
